


Fateful Days

by DropsOfJupiterOnARavenclaw



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Magic, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 18:22:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21202037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DropsOfJupiterOnARavenclaw/pseuds/DropsOfJupiterOnARavenclaw
Summary: Alternate Universe in which a person's karma is measured by how they act towards certain people known as 'the fates'. No one knows who they are, they are impossible to find and bring a lot of chaos in the form of uncontrollable luck or bad luck with them. Be nice to them and life will be nice to you, do the opposite and prepare for the worst.Alec worries about his overly sarcastic and proud younger brother who managed to cross one of the fates. He decides to do the impossible and find the fate messing with them, how difficult could it be? After all it had to be someone at school and there were only, what, 2000 students?Meanwhile, Magnus Bane is new in town, new at his school and for the first time in his life completely alone. Really it had been a wonder that his stepfather lived as long as he did considering his karma got worse every time he treated Magnus badly. He had it coming for a long time and to be honest Magnus looked forward to navigating life on his own. As long as he didn't get attached to anyone, what could go wrong?





	Fateful Days

"This is starting to get ridiculous," said Jace, exasperation clear in his voice as his third attempt at making a sandwich slipped off his plate in the half a second he lifted his eyes. He looked at the smear of peanut butter and jam on the floor like all of his hopes and dreams had fallen with it. Sighing he turned to get a table cloth, "Is this enough proof for you guys that there is one of them in our class?" He grumbled.

Izzy attempted to suppress her chuckle, "this might just prove that you're clumsy as shit," she deadpanned, only for Alec to add in, "or that you need to be less of an ass to people in general. Seriously what did you even do that pissed enough people off for you to not know who it might be that thinks you're an ass?"  
"If I knew," he complained, "I'd be nice enough to earn us a freaking lottery win." Alec finally took mercy on his brother and got up to make Jace a sandwich, before he could waste every last bit of peanut butter they had in the house to feed the floor.

Jace thanked him and went to sit down next to Izzy on their small kitchen table, resting his head in his hands dramatically. "I really don't remember," he repeated for what must have been the dozens time that afternoon.  
Izzy looked up from the homework she was engrossed in, "well, that's kind of the point, isn't it? That you have to be nice to everyone cause you never know?"  
Jace didn't answer, they all knew he just wasn't the do-gooder kind, even if deep down he had a heart of gold it just wasn't something most people got to see. Arguing was pointless, the fates had rules and they were the one thing nearly impossible to evade.

If Alec's smile was a little smug as he set down the sandwich in front of his brother then at least Jace didn't notice. He was way too caught up in finally devouring that sandwich.  
Alec sat down with his siblings and looked at Jace contemplatingly, "you know you really have to do something, right? I'm definitely not going to be making your sandwiches all year, and who knows what else will start going wrong?" Alec shook his head lightly, "Jace this could have serious consequences if you're not careful," he concluded.

So his brother had crossed a fate, as they were called. It happened to everyone at least ten times in their life and there was no limit for how often one could meet them. One's interactions with the fates determined luck or bad luck till the next interaction and Jace had obviously pissed one off. Great.   
He had heard many stories over the years of people's experiences and had wondered when it would happen to one of them. For Jace to be the first was unfortunate but also, if he was being honest, kind of hilarious.   
Jace was the only one in the family who had thus far refused to take the possibility of meeting a fate seriously and Alec had the sneaking suspicion that that might have just changed.   
Yet he couldn't help but worry a little. Sure, at first sound these smaller unlucky incidents were kind of funny but he was certain his already rather moody little brother wouldn't agree with that. There also were more than a few stories were an interaction with a fate had caused troubles far worse than a wasted sandwich.

A string of curses from his brother's side interrupted his train of thought. He glanced over and saw Jace pressing a napkin against his bleeding lip.   
"Bit your lip?" Izzy asked and winced in sympathy as she shut the book in front of her. Jace nodded, resignation clear on his face as a surprising amount of blood slowly stained the white napkin he held pressed to his lip.  
Seeing the blood harshly reminded Alec of the terrible, terrible things fates could do. Car accidents, being literally hit by lightning or losing one's credit card and ID on the same day, nothing was impossible and nobody ever knew for sure whether it was caused by a fate or not. He gripped the knife he was putting away a little tighter.  
The fates were a mystery and some rumors and speculations said that even they themselves couldn't control their effects. It sent a cold tingle down his spine every time he thought about it. For a second he felt icy all over, despite the warm sunlight shining through the big kitchen window.

Sure, Jaces' bad luck would most likely wear off after a week or so, but if his brother's theory was right and there truly was a fate at their school then this year should be interesting. 

It was only the first week after summer break meaning that all classes were newly mixed, and they hardly knew anyone. They had an entire year ahead of them and it was said to be impossible to figure out who a fate was. The harder one tried to find them, the more difficult to find they became.

He glanced at Jace once again, more determined than ever to help him get his attitude under control, something had to change before things could start going irreversibly wrong for them.

Just as he was about to start lecturing Jace, Isabelle cut him short, seemingly having guessed the dark path his thoughts were taking.   
"You know if we approach this the right way there could be a lottery win in it for us," she said jokingly, "Or you know, just some luck in general couldn't hurt?" She shrugged, "Jace, from now on you are going to be ridiculously nice to everyone in your class," she appointed. 

Frowning, Jace turned to Alec for help, "I heard it doesn't work if you're only doing it to actively influence a fate?"  
Alec shook his head, instantly deciding to side with Izzy on this, "that's not proven to be true, so it can't hurt to try," he said, sounding surer than he felt.   
Even if it wouldn't work it would be better than not having tried at all and it meant he could worry a little less for now. Izzy was right in trying to see matters positively and he would attempt as best as he could to do the same.

Jace groaned, seeing his defeat in both his siblings agreeing on something for once but swiftly changed the subject to all the other bad luck he had had throughout the day.

Alec smiled to himself as Izzy giggled along to Jaces' mock dramatic tale, maybe this truly was only half so bad.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi and thanks for reading!   
I'll try to update every other week and please excuse any grammar/spelling mistakes since English isn't my first language.  
Critic and comments are truly, truly, truly appreciated!


End file.
